Someone Like You
by All I Want Is To Be Wanted
Summary: Two-shot sonfic.Its been five years,five years since he broke her heart.Now Rose is coming back to court to revisit her past,and the love of her life's wife.But over those five years,Rose developed a secret,a secret she'll do anything to keep from Dimitri
1. Chapter 1

**I was listening to 21(Adele's album) while driving to the mall and I got this idea, and I haven't been able to get it out of my head. So Dimitri did his love fades mines has (dick), and Lissa defended him (bitch). There was no half-sibling and queen Tatiana is still alive, Rose will explain the rest (:**

My plane landed and as my ears popped and I started biting on the inside left of my cheek as I always did now when I was anxious, and I had a lot to be anxious about without trying to prepare myself to face the girl who used to be my best friend and the love of my life who no longer loved me back. I turned my phone back on and pressed number 2 and held it until the phone screen read that it was calling Adrian.

I held the phone up to my right ear and held it with my shoulder while I stood up and gathered my things, after five rings I felt Adrian's familiar, perky voice answer, "Hello?"

"I just landed," I said while opening the top of the plane to grab my suitcase. After I had all my things and the buildup to leave had lessened I began to walk out of the plane and head toward the pick-up area were Adrian was meeting me.

"Alright, I'm running a little late, I'll be there in about ten minutes." I nodded but then realized he couldn't see me so I gave a small confirmation that I had heard him, "are you sure you want to do this?" he asked concerned, "you really don't have to, she has no right to even ask you to come."

"No, its fine." I said in a monotone, but knowing that wasn't what he was looking for I rephrase, "I'm fine" but I wasn't so sure of that and I think Adrian knew it, if he didn't believe me he didn't press me on it.

"Don't get into any trouble." He reminded he sternly.

"Yes dad." I said annoyed that he wouldn't trust me.

"Rose."

"What?" I knew what was coming, and he knew asking was going to make me angry.

So he didn't ask, to which I was thankful because I really didn't like to lie to him, "Nothing, I'll be there soon."

I said goodbye to Adrian and replayed everything that he had told me about what was going on at court the last time I had skyped with him. Him and Gabriella were doing better than ever, and he asked that when I was at court I helped him pick out an engagement ring, which I was glad to do. Lissa who was the reason I was coming to court in the first place has been starting a campaign with Tasha, they were starting a new political party they were calling the freedom party. Adrian had told me it was centered on Dhampir rights and Moroi learning self-defense, it was still a very small group of people but they were very loud about their goals and every day they grew. Next week nominations for the next monarch were happening and Adrian said Tasha was trying to convince Lissa to run, but she was reluctant. Oh and Lissa's biggest news, she was getting married this week. Eddie and Mia had been having an on and off relationship for the past few years, if I remembered correctly right now they were on. I bet your wondering about Dimitri, aren't you? Well, I hadn't asked Adrian because I really didn't want to know, but he told me anyways.

_I heard__  
><em>_That you're settled down__  
><em>_That you__  
><em>_Found a girl__  
><em>_And you're__  
><em>_Married now_

Married. Her name is Katherine. If I remember the date on the invitation I had received correctly, they would have just celebrated their two-year anniversary.

"Rose!" I looked around and that's when I saw him, it was Adrian. He looked the same as the last time I had seen him three years ago, I stood up and broke into a grin, I began walking toward him while he ran toward me. In seconds I was attacked with a giant bear hug.

I embraced him but then started choking for air from the tightness of the hug and laughing," Can't…breathe." I got out.

He released me and looked at me, "Sorry, I just, it's been three years."

"I Skyped with you," I said while chuckling at his shock from seeing me.

"Yeah I guess, but it's different on the computer, you know?" I nodded, because I did, Adrian had been the only person who I had kept in contact with when I left because he's the only person who hadn't hurt me. "Come on, let's go, were going to be late for dinner." Right. Dinner. He saw my discomfort at the mention of dinner, "Hey, you don't have to go, I can tell them your not feeling well-"

"Adrian," I said laughingly, "I'm not a made of glass, I'll be fine."

He didn't seem to believe me but he didn't say so, "Alright, come on." I grabbed my things and we walked out to his car, I put my things in the trunk and walked up to sit in the front of the car.

Adrian got into his seat and started the car, he began to drive out of the airport and without looking at me he asked, "Rose, are you okay?"

"Adrian," I said in a warning tone, "I didn't come here for you to nag me about that, I can handle myself."

"And I'll stop, but now that you're not answering you're worrying me."

"I'm fine!" I said, "Can you just, drive?" he didn't say anything until we arrived at court.

"Do you need help with your bags?"

"I've got it."

"Rose, I wasn't trying to make you upset, I'm just-"

Adrian eyes were no longer looking at me, they were looking past me, "Shit." He said more to himself than me, I turned around to see what he was looking at.

_I heard__  
><em>_That your dreams came true.__  
><em>_Guess she gave you things__  
><em>_I didn't give to you__  
><em>

_Love fades, mine has. _I lost my ability to breather, there he was walking in our direction, it was almost like he could sense I was here because he looked right at me then. And attached to his left ring finger, there it was. _Married._

I turned completely away from him and let the first tear fall. I felt my hand reach for my purse where I knew I would find the one thing I needed most right now, but Adrian had come over to me and held my hand from grabbing it, "Don't." he said seriously, his green eyes holding none of the humor they usually did, "Don't start this again."

I looked away from him and tried to find Dimitri again, but he was gone, he had left. He didn't even say hello after three years, I tried to convince myself that was what I wanted but knew that a part of me hoped he had missed me. If he did, it wasn't enough to stop him from walking down the aisle with someone else. Well obviously he didn't want to see me, so I wouldn't try too see him, if he wanted me to chase over him like I had before he would be disappointed because I was not planning on doing anything of the kind._  
><em>

_Old friend__  
><em>_Why are you so shy?__  
><em>_Ain't like you to hold back__  
><em>_Or hide from the light__  
><em>

I was walking over to Lissa and Christian's house where I would be surprising Lissa, Adrian and Gabriella where going to meet me there, Adrian had said Mia and Eddie would be there also, and apparently Dimitri and Katherine were going to join the party. Adrian claimed to have no idea they where going to be back, and while I was pretty sure he was telling the truth, I still hadn't forgiven him for earlier when we were leaving the airport.

Before leaving I made sure I wore a jacket over my shirt that was long enough to cover my arms, something I had forgotten to do earlier, hopefully neither Adrian nor Dimitri noticed. Adrian probably hadn't, or he would have confronted me, Dimitri on the other hand… I don't know. But I didn't know anything about Dimitri now.

I had reached Lissa and Christian's now, Adrian had told me to come at 6:15 so that everyone else would already be there. I walked up the steps and rang the doorbell; I had done a lot of crying before this so I would be prepared for being around Dimitri and Katherine. I wasn't sure how Lissa would take seeing me, a part of me feared she would be angry with me for leaving, but I hoped that she understood I just needed time for myself. Not time for myself while I chased someone else all the way to Russia, and not time with her. Time for me and no one else. Well-

Before I could finish my thought Lissa opened the door. When she saw me she didn't take time to make sure it was me, she knew. I was pulled into another hug similar to the one Adrian had given me at the airport, I could hear and feel Lissa sobbing, "You came back," over and over again.

"I'm only staying for a week." I said emotionless, " I'm going to your wedding and then I'm spending the rest of the week with Adrian."

This sobered her up and she pulled away from me, "Of course," she sadi sniffling, " I understand. Please, come in."

I followed her into her dining room, after hugs and the how-are-you from Mia, Eddie and Christian I looked over and saw Adrian sitting with a girl who I assumed was Gabriella. Adrian was giving me an unsure look, wondering if I was still mad at him, I gave him a brief smile to show I wasn't angry but he wasn't completely off the hook yet, and then I moved my eyes once again to Gabriella. I looked at her and smiled, "Hi, I'm Rose."

"Gabriella Szelsky," she said. "I've heard a lot about you Rose."

I gave Adrian a dangerous look, and Gabriella laughed.

"Don't worry," she said, "it was all good."

I talked briefly with Gabriella when a new voice addressed me, "So," the female voice said I looked over and saw someone who I had never met before, and I had already met one of the two strangers at the dinner tonight, so that meant that this was Katherine. Dimitri's wife. She held out her right hand, which I was grateful for because I wasn't ready to see her left yet. "I'm Katherine, Dimitri's wife, it's nice to meet you Rose."

I gave a small smile and quietly said, "likewise," I sat down next to Adrian because he promised I could sit next to him because he knew I wouldn't be able to get through this dinner without him.

And as anyone would have guessed, Dimitri was sitting to the right of her, he and Katherine were sitting across from me with Dimitri's hand on top of Katherine's, when noticing their hands I caught a glimpse of Katherine's wedding ring for the first time. It was mostly concealed by Dimitri's hand but I could see it.

___I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited__  
><em>_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.__  
><em>_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded__  
><em>_That for me it isn't over_

Dinner passed uneventfully, I would occasionally catch Dimitri staring at me but he never spoke to me, I would speak when spoken to but when I was not I would push my food around my plate, trying to make it look eaten. I could see Adrian watching me, and I knew he was checking to make sure I ate. Not wanting a lecture later, I began to take little bits of my food off my plate and hide them when he turned away so it would appear I had eaten them. I wasn't anorexic as he seemed to think, I just didn't feel like eating. Dinner ended and I began to head back to my room, which happened to be on the way to Dimitri and Katherine's. Katherine had a little too much to drink and was sleeping at Lissa's, so it was just Dimitri and me walking in silence_  
><em>

**Sorry I stopped there, there will be a part two, this is just a very long song I am dividing this into two parts, the next part will be the rest of the song(: REVIEW!(: oh, and go to my profile and vote on my poll(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two. Omfg. It. here. Read it. Review it.**

**Oh, I almost forgot the disclaimer in my excitement.**

**Disclaimer: I, Molly, do not own Vampire Academy**

The silence was awkward. Dimitri kept looking at my with sidelong glances, obviously something was bothering him. I attempted to make conversation with him then, "So, how have you been?" The words were forced, and painful to say, for fear that he would begin to talk about how wonderful his life had been. A part of me wished that these past three years had been as miserable for him as they were for me, but then I realized how foolish that was. I needed to move on, and now was the perfect time to do it. The only thing holding me back now was the doubt that Dimitri really was happy. I he was happy, married to Katherine, without me in his life, then I could move on. I could leave with one less burden, and give Dimitri and Katherine my blessing.

_Never mind__  
><em>_I'll find someone like you__  
><em>_I wish nothing but the best for you too__  
><em>_Don't forget me, I begged__  
><em>_I remember, you said__  
><em>_Sometimes it lasts in love__  
><em>_But sometimes it hurts instead.__  
><em>_Sometimes it lasts in love__  
><em>_But sometimes it hurts instead,__  
><em>

Instead of answering me, he grabbed me by the arm and pulled my sleeve up. He was looking down at my arm, and I followed his eyes to my scars. Slashes across my wrist, far too many to count. Some were simple lines, others were more complicated, the more I had gotten used to the feel of the blade on my skin, the more creative I had gotten. Stars, flowers, hearts, pretty things. Pretty things to cover the ugly secrets. If he had looked at my other arm, he would have seen the deeper, vertical cuts. The ones that were supposed to make it stop, make everything stop. But they had failed me, because if they had done their job, I'd be dead.

But he didn't look at my other arm; he looked up at me instead. "What the hell are these?" He asked in a quite voice, he wasn't angry, just shocked.

I pulled away from him, "let go of me," I said frustrated he had found out my secret, and that I had been stupid enough in the first place to think he wouldn't.

"How long?" I stayed silent, his voice turned frantic, "Rose how long has this been going on?"

I tried to pull my arm away from him again to no avail, "This is none of you concern Guardian Belikov."

"God damn it Rose!" He had been about to say something, when he noticed something else on my arm, that some of the cuts were recent. As in, hadn't even closed up yet recent.

When I saw that he had noticed those, my voice too grew frantic, "You can't tell Adrian." I said pleading, "if he finds out he'll send be back there. Please Dimitri, he thinks I stopped, he can't know." He looked like he was going to drag me to Adrian right now, "_please._"

The last pleading note in my voice finally made him give in, "Fine, but only if you give me some answers. Come on." I didn't really have a choice, as he tugged me arm along to what I assumed was his and Katherine's home. And even if I did, I would take even this over going back to that place.

We reached his home, and he unlocked the door and once we were inside he finally released my arm, he walked dwon the hall in silence, and I knew I was excpected to follow. Right now, I felt a lot like a child caught doing something they weren't supposed to, and was waiting to be lectured by their parent.

While walking down the hallway behind Dimitri, I looked around the home. I was a nice home, clean, you could tell the people who lived here love their home. And each other judging from the pictures on the walls. Dimitri and Katherine had traveled the world; they had gone to Spain, Italy, some Caribbean island that I didn't recognize, Paris, China, Japan, and any other country you could think of really. And for some reason, they felt the need to take pictures together in each one and hang them in this hall for me to see. Of course, that was irrational, they didn't hang these pictures because they wanted to make me feel replaced, they hung them because they loved each other and the memories the pictures held. While I had been in my room shutting out the world, turning to a razor blade whenever life got hard, Dimitri had been seeing the world and getting married.

_You know how the time flies__  
><em>_Only yesterday__  
><em>_It was the time of our lives__  
><em>_We were born and raised__  
><em>_In a summer haze__  
><em>_Bound by the surprise__  
><em>_Of our glory days__  
><em>

I didn't have time to think about that any longer, because Dimitri had stopped walking and, distracted from my thoughts, I almost walked right into him. Looking at where he had stopped, I saw we where in a living room. Dimitri crossed the room and sat down on the couch, he patted the spot next to him to show he wanted me to sit down. I did as I was told, the feeling of a child being scolded returning, and waited for Dimitri to say something.

"When did it start?" He asked quietly, I knew he was looking at me, but I couldn't look him in the eyes. I didn't want him to tell Adrian, and I knew if I didn't tell him he would not hesitate on waking him up and telling him right now, so I began.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited__  
><em>_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.__  
><em>_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded__  
><em>_That for me it isn't over.__  
><em>

"A few weeks after I left," I said, " it wasn't that often then, once a week, just a few cuts, they barely even broke the skin." I took a deep breath to control my empotions and continued, "After six months, I called Adrian. We started skyping, just to keep connected. By then, I had been cutting every day, and if I had gone any deeper then I probably would have died, but I didn't want to die, so I was careful. I had set my computer to automatically answer Adrian's video calls with out me having to answer them. One day, it, it was too much. So I did this." That was when I pulled the sleeve up on my other arm. With all the marks on that arm, it was amazing you could even see unscarred skin on there at all. And over all of the meaningless slashes, ones that should have killed me, was another one of my designs. This one wasn't pretty; it wasn't even a picture at all. It was a name, carved into my skin, 'DIMITRI'. "When I passed out from blood loss, I was sure I would never wake up, but I did. Adrian had called me on Skype, and my computer answered on it's own, so he saw what I was doing. He called an ambulance and when they got to my apartment they thought it was too late. But they brought me to the hospital anyways, I was in a coma for two weeks, when I woke up, the bond was gone. Maybe it was because I died, and this time, I didn't need spirit to come back, I really don't know, but it was gone. I was sent to a mental hospital for 6 moths and finally released with a clean bill of health. I thought that then, everything was behind me, that I could move on from, everything. I thought I had accepted that you didn't care about me. And for a while I did a pretty damn good job of fooling Adrian and myself. I even dated a guy for a while; I thought that I had moved on.

_Never mind__  
><em>_I'll find someone like you__  
><em>_I wish nothing but the best for you too__  
><em>_Don't forget me, I begged__  
><em>_I remember, you said__  
><em>_Sometimes it lasts in love__  
><em>_But sometimes it hurts instead._

. "But then," I said with a bitter smile, "you sent that damn invitation. And I realized that I hadn't moved on. I had just hidden my feelings from myself and everyone else. So, it started again. It wasn't an every day thing as it had been, the times I cut were probably once every few months, but when I did, well let's just say I made sure to make up for lost time. And that's how it was for the past few years, Adrian knows I have my slip-ups, but he doesn't know that now it's not just slip-ups. I've, I've been doing it a lot more now" I said shamefully.

_Nothing compares__  
><em>_No worries or cares__  
><em>_Regrets and mistakes__  
><em>_They are memories made.__  
><em>_Who would have known__  
><em>_How bittersweet this would taste?_

I wasn't proud of the moment where I turned to the blade, but I knew that I needed the blade. The blade saved me, he understood me. I couldn't live without him, which was ironic because I had once tried to end my life with him. I looked up at Dimitri, pleading, "You can't tell Adrian, I'll try to stop, just, don't tell him."

I could tell there was a battle going on inside Dimitri, on

one hand, he had promised me he wouldn't tell Adrian and I had confided in him, I had trusted him. Could he betray that trust? On the other hand, I was putting myself at a big risk, a risk that could eventually end my life. If telling Adrian would help save my life, shouldn't he tell Adrian and just live with the guilt of betraying me?

We both knew he should take the latter option, even though I didn't want him to, but he nodded anyways. "Okay, I won't tell Adrian," he said, then looked at me seriously, " But Rose, if I don't tell Adrian, then you have to promise me something, you have to promise that, before you do anything stupid or rash, like" He couldn't find the words so instead he nodded to my arm, the one I had destroyed with suicidal cuts, "like that, you have to promise you'll come to me. No matter what we've been through, you can always trust me. Can you promise me that Rose?"

I though long and hard about my two options, Dimitri was asking me to trust him, something that I really had never stopped doing. But trusting him and acting on that trust where two different things, even when Adrian did know about my slip-ups, I never told him. He figured it out or saw the new cuts. And when he found out, I wouldn't talk to him about it. Could I talk to Dimitri about this?

_Never mind__  
><em>_I'll find someone like you__  
><em>_I wish nothing but the best for you__  
><em>_Don't forget me, I begged__  
><em>_I remember, you said__  
><em>_Sometimes it lasts in love__  
><em>_But sometimes it hurts instead_

"Okay," I said, "I'll trust you, but you have to trust me"

"I've never stopped trusting you Roza." He said surprise that I could have thought otherwise.

"And I need you to be honest when I ask you this," he nodded. And I remembered my own words from earlier, _If he's happy, married to Katherine, without me in his life, then I could move on. _"Are you happy? Without me in your life? Married to Katherine?" I held my breath waiting for his answer.

_Never mind__  
><em>_I'll find someone like you__  
><em>_I wish nothing but the best for you too__  
><em>_Don't forget me, I begged__  
><em>_I remember, you said__  
><em>_Sometimes it lasts in love__  
><em>_But sometimes it hurts instead_

He took a deep breath and finally spoke, his eyes speaking legions,_  
><em>

_Sometimes it lasts in love__  
><em>_But sometimes it hurts instead _

_**Yeah, I ended it there. Just because I knew I couldn't please everyone if he said yes, or everyone if he said no. So use your imagination as to what happens next. That is the end of Someone Like You): I hope you guys like it and will show your loving of this story though a whole bunch of reviews!**__  
><em>


End file.
